The Travels of Theseus Kirtley.
This will be where I post stories of my travels to CHB. First story will be posted soon, from when I was first on the run. This story is a FanFic. The Travels of Theseus Kirtley A log of the Travels I took on the way to Camp Half-Blood By Theseus Kirtley I wasn’t always a Half-Blood. Well, on second thought, I was ''always a Half-Blood, so you know the first sentence was a load of Minotaur dung, but I’m getting off track. I’ve always been on the run, and I’ve always felt alone. I’ve been kicked out of every school that I’ve ever been to for the last twelve years. I’ve never had any explanation on what in the name of the Holy Hearth of Hestia is going on. All I know, is that I’m ADHD, a problem kid that should be “put away”, like I’m something unclean. For must of my childhood, I was “kept quiet” by being put on Ritalin, a drug that “calms down” hyper-active children. I don’t claim to know the effects it ever had on Mortals, all I know is that it made me go almost certifiably nuts. I mean off the walls nuts. Nuts like “Call in Planters, this kid isn’t worth peanuts” nuts. Unlike most Half-Bloods, I was not Dyslexic as well. Go figure. Later, it was determined that it was the Ritalin that made me crazy and I was pulled off of it. Then things went calmer, till the twelfth grade, which is when my travels began… Day One, It was at a Ping-Pong tournament that my travels first began, on august 13th, 2010. Typical, the moment I start to have a good time, ''something ''has to happen. I should have seen at least ''that ''much coming. Anyway, there were at least twenty-something kids, all in high-school age, coming to the tables. I was the sole representative of my school, Preston. I was the only “Pirate Paddler” in the school. Some would say that means I’m the best of the school. All that I know is that being the only Ping-Pong player in the school makes it difficult to practice. A lot of kids wore a uniform to represent their school. I didn’t follow with that, wearing only a denim, long-sleeve button-up, and denim jeans. I had a red backpack on my back and a floppy leather hat on my head. Unlike most kids who accepted free paddles, I took my own, for it was the only one that felt right in my hand. It was a lightweight, red, plastic paddle with a flat handle wrapped in Duct-Tape for grip, and it was in my right cheek pocket, underneath my untucked shirt. I left it untucked because I got a kick out of the look on my opponent’s face when I deny a free paddle, and whip out my own faster then an old fashioned gunslinger. Anyway, at the very end of the tournament, there were only two people left, a Beggs girl named Pam Snowden, and myself. She seemed to also follow my example of not affiliating herself with her school. I didn’t know why, I guess she just didn’t like being a Beggs Demon. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans, and had sandals on her feet. Her eyes were Reptile green. I approached the girl. “Thomas Kirtley” “Yess, I know who you are.” She had a weird accent, I couldn’t quite place it. “We sshall meet on the field of battle, and I sshall be Victoriousss!” “Umm, ok. Err, if you say so.” I walked to the Table, looked at the surface, and my heart went cold. Two words were etched into the table words that I’ve always seen in the time that some Doom was nigh, words that have stalked me my entire existence, the words ''Lone Wolf. ''my heart pounded, ''if I blink, will the words go away? ''I only saw one way to find out. I blinked, hard, and when I opened my eyes, the words were gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it came out shakily. “Thomassss are you going to ssserve, or am I?” “Umm, how bout we flip for it?” I pulled a goldish coin out of my pocket a souvenir from a trip me and my step-dad Michael took to a Washington State Park. “Heads, I serve. Tails…” “I sshall be the one sserving.” “Ok, you seem to get the idea. I may as well flip.” I flipped the coin, and it landed on heads. She wailed in outrage, “Imposssible! How can I losse?” “Simple. The coin landed on heads, I serve. Am I right?” This last part was directed at a referee, who said, “quite right, young man. You serve.” Snowden made a weird noise, almost like… Well, hissing. She then conceded to the fact that the flip was all but in her favor. We played some Ping-Pong, standard rules with 11 being the winning point. I won, but by a slim margin, I’m certain. When she lost, she reacted worse than about the coin toss. “ ISSS you cheated, you musst have!” “Now, ''how ''am I supposed to cheat at ''Ping-Pong? ''” I asked the reff. It seemed a fair enough question. The referee shrugged. “You sshall now ''DIE! ''And I sshall Feasst on your ''bones! ''” she cried in fury. “Lady, you’re taking this ''way ''too seriously,” I squeaked. “Miss Snowden, you have threatened an athlete, violating the Code of Conductive Sportsmanship, and I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises” stated the referee. She made this weird noise like hissing laughter, like she didn’t care. “Look, Mortal, do you really think that I even ''cared ''about the game? I wass aware that thiss sschool had a Half-Blood. A very powerful Half-Blood, sso I figured he would make a tassty treat.” “Look lady, I don’t want to be Lunch,” I stated. “See, I’ve got homework to do when I get home, so…” “I didn’t assk if you ''wanted ''to be lunch! You’re just going to ''be ''lunch!” Suddenly things got very strange. Pam Snowden hissed, as her skin turned green. Her teeth grew into fangs, as her green clothing melted into scaly skin. Her pants turned into a pair of serpent-trunk legs. A small part of my mind realized why the lack of even a Beggs letter jacket. She was a Demon long before she went to Beggs. Suddenly, on her back was a scabbard for a sword. And what a huge sword it was! She drew the thing, and the blade was longer than that of a baseball bat. Feeling like an idiot, I readied the only weapon available to me: I drew my paddle. Meanwhile, the referee bravely ran for the exit. Snowden hissed out, “Do you ssserioussly believe you can beat me with that?” Trying to sound braver than I felt, I said, “I already have once. Come get some, Lizard Lips.” She hissed like I just insulted her. “I am a Scythian Dracaena, a Dragon Woman. ''Dragon! ''not lizard! That tongue thing that they do is inexsspressibly ''rude. ''” “With an accssssssssssent like that, I have no doubt its inexsssspressssibly rude!” I countered; making fun of her accent, for a small part of me thought that if I made her angry enough, her rage would make her reckless, making her less defensive. I have no clue where I thought of that, I just did. And as it was an instinctual thought, I decided to stick with it, try it out. “Do you really wish to die ssslowly!” she shouted. Oh, so you will ssing? The horror of it all iss so horrible, I think I’ll ssscream!” I didn’t get to say any more, because that’ was when she charged. I’d like to say that I faced her bravely. That I faced her without a trace of cowardice in my heart and soul, that I had no fear, blah, blah, blah. The truth is, my only thought was slightly stronger than: ''Holy Mother Freaking Crap! '' She swung the blade at my head, and I dodged, rolling behind her. I got up, and I hit her in the skull with the edge of my Ping-Pong paddle. She dropped the sword and clutched her head in pain. Maybe I couldn’t kill her with it, but a red Ping-Pong paddle could still give her a Tylenol Headache. Meanwhile, I wasn’t taking any chances. I holstered my paddle and grabbed at the sword. Almost, I have almost… Got it!! I rolled out of the way, as Lizard Lips sliced at me with her clawed hands. I got up, the sword in my hands. I found it odd, but the thing felt right in my hands, gave me the feeling that I stood a chance. It wasn’t much, but it was something, and it calmed me down a bit. She hissed at me, extending her claws, “ you will die!! ''” and she charged. Cornered, I did the only thing that came to mind naturally: I swung the sword. It passed through her like it was a butter knife and she was the world’s largest tub of softened margarine, ''HISSSSHHH!!!! ''She then exploded like a black cat firework on methamphetamine, and I was covered in it. “Yuck!” I dropped the sword, and spat out yellow monster dust. She may have wanted to eat me, but I sure as heck didn’t want to be eating ''her. ''Alarms were ringing. I knew I would be blamed for all the damages, (I almost always was) so I didn’t stick around. I ran for the exit, and began my travels to Camp Half-Blood. End Day One.